


Corrupting Influence

by joanhello



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanhello/pseuds/joanhello
Summary: Tiny one-shot set just after the movie. Will the relationship between Roxanne and Megamind be entirely a matter of her leading him over to the side of good, or will there also be a little bit of influence in the other direction?
Relationships: Megamind & Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Corrupting Influence

One night when she was working at home, at her desk with the door to the balcony open to catch the breeze, she heard hinges creak a little and then she felt that he was there, even though she didn't see anybody when she looked around. She said his name.

  
"Roxanne. Find my wrist." He spoke very quietly but not whispering. "Make me visible." She could sense where his hand was, next to her shoulder. She didn't even need to close her eyes to take it, feeling the glove material that was disturbingly like really good skin, then to slide her fingers up to where the little device was, like a watch, and move the dial. He was visible instantly.

  
"Wow," she said. "When did you get invisibility?"

  
"Oh, I've had it for a while. What's new is having it in something small enough to wear."

  
"Okay, cool toy, but if you're trying to get people to trust you, is it a good toy for you to have right now?"

  
"No, you're right." To her amazement, he began to take it off. "Which is why I am not the best person to be field testing it." Then to her even greater amazement, he bent and put it on her wrist. "Try it out for a few weeks. Tell me what you learn." He straightened up. "Will you do it?"

  
She knew she shouldn't, but selective invisibility is what every investigative reporter wants for Christmas.

  
"Okay," she said.

  
"Thank you, Roxanne." That was another thing he was working on, thanking people. "Good luck." He slid his hand away from hers, a little slower than necessary, and left the way he'd come. The hovering vehicle outside her balcony was black and, uncharacteristically for the Megamind she knew, silent. She couldn't see it until he got into it. After she watched him go, she sat for a moment, struggling internally, knowing she should take the thing off and put it in a drawer and leave it there. For all his attempts to be good, he couldn't help being a corrupting influence. Finally, she got up, went to the mirror and turned the little dial. Then there was nothing but an apparently empty room with the sound of giggling in it.


End file.
